


Lucky

by Starshaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Paramedic!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HumanAU, paramedic!Cas, Dean's starting to think his long term mistakes are catching up on him. Then a certain troublesome puppy seems to have the ability to refocus his attentions elsewhere.</p><p>Previously published on FFnet here... https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9289808/1/Lucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and edited at least 6months ago. Please let me know of any errors so I can correct asap. I hope you enjoy it :) x

Dean wasn't a slacker, the all-nighter he'd just pulled was proof enough of that; covering two people's work at the Bar and now he had three hours to get home and get some sleep before he had said he'd take Bela out. Not that he'd booked ahead anywhere. The love/hate thing they had going on never seemed likely to last but was one of the things that had lasted longest in Dean's life. He and Bela always seemed to come crashing together, no one really understood what was going on half the time. Sam never liked her, or how she treated Dean, or how she treated Jess or any of their close family group. Dean was close to puling his hair out if Sam mentioned one more time, "So what do you actually get out of that relationship apart from a regular fuck-buddy?" Because truth be told, Dean didn't know either. Wasn't like he had anywhere else to stay, imposing on Sam and jess in their tiny apartment as out of the question, but all of his money went on Bela and her extravagancies: chocolates and flowers were never an option.

Dean trudged along a narrow alley cut through and then turned right past the high rise flats. He could feel the heat on his back, the sun lulling his eyes closed momentarily.

"Oh my God!" Dean glanced to where a woman had gasped across the street and saw her looking and pointing out something up above him to the guy stood next to her. Dean's eyes followed her direction, shading his eyes from the sun. On a ledge four stories up a ball of golden fur balanced itself on a very small ledge. Dean had barely realised what he was looking at when it began plummeting down. Without realising his actual intention he jumped from the sidewalk to catch it and they both went tumbling onto the grass outside the apartment block. Behind him he heard the woman scream and for a brief moment he thought what a stupid reaction it was to have. Something sharp caught Dean's temple but he kept a secure hold on the squirming dog in his arms.

Castiel was rushing round checking every room. He was sure he'd left the dog's lead in the box with the rest of the stuff Gabriel had given him for the weekend, though knowing Gabriel he'd have taken it out again and taken it with him when he left on his business trip. Castiel re-entered the kitchen and breathed a sigh of frustration when he saw the lead hung over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. Now to find the dog, he called out for it but it wasn't exactly well trained thanks to Gabriel. Castiel was glancing around the living room when he heard the woman outside scream. He went to the window as he saw several people running in the same direction towards his building. Glancing down from the open window he saw a crowd staying a cautious distance away from a man lying on the floor and a golden ball of… Oh Fuck!

Dean struggled to sit up as the puppy wriggled in his arms.

"Oh, sit still you stupid mutt," Strangely the dog appeared to listen and stilled, staring at Dean straight in the eyes accusingly. Dean felt over the dog's legs and when it didn't appear to yelp at pressure on anything Dean came to the conclusion he was the only one who had suffered damage. Still holding the dog's collar in one hand he brought a hand up to his forehead and it came away covered in blood. "Ugh, where's my hero's fee," he grumbled. Not one of the crowd of people less than three metres away had asked if he was okay. They commented to themselves and each other. Dean tried to push up off the ground when hands grabbed his shoulders and kept him down.

"Don't move."

"What the…" The dog was grabbed from him and tied to the nearby drainpipe with a lead.

"Are you hurt? Can you move your legs," The guy said, pushing firmly down his chest and legs and arms at intervals.

"You just told me not to move," Dean replying sarcastically.

"Excuse me for the concern but you're covered in blood." The stranger said,

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Castiel, I work as a paramedic, and you've just saved my dog; well, my brother's dog. If you'll let me I can help," Only now glancing up to Dena's eyes, his dark messy hair falling over his eyes.

"Did you even brush your hair this morning?" Dean asks, not really sure why he does,

"Yes, is it just the head injury then, it doesn't look deep but you might need stitches,"

"You look like you've just been fucked,"

"'m not quite sure if that was a compliment or not?" The man says, studying Dean's face.

"I would,"

"Perhaps when you're a little less bloody and a little more yourself you'll reconsider,"

"You're totally fuckable," Castiel raised his eyebrows and Dean dropped his head forward "Fuck, gag me now" He groaned as a wave of nausea washed over him. He shut his eyes, head still bowed.

"Unless your brain-to-mouth filter usually has a broken stop tap then…Whoa, whoa, whoa, you've got to stay awake." That man held Dean's face in both of his hands. "Come on, I can sort you out better upstairs. Do you think you can walk alright?"

"Yeah sure," Dean said pushing up off the ground but stumbling almost immediately. Castiel caught him with one arm and steadied him. With the other he untied the dog and led them both into the apartment building. Dean couldn't help but be impressed at how easily Castiel took him weight and the dog's eager pulling on the lead without so much as a misstep. From the glance Castiel gave him he was still thinking out loud. He groaned and tried unsuccessfully to steady himself less on Castiel. The crowd was too busy adding details to the rescue story to pay attention to what was actually happening.

Castiel kicked open the door to his flat and led Dean to the couch.

"I'll just sort out Lucky and grab my kit,"

"Lucky?"

"The dog,"

"Ironic,"

"You wouldn't believe." Castiel said with a resigned shake of his head. "I'll just be a moment," Dean could still barely keep his eyes open but he pinched the skin between his thumb and his forefinger; the sharpness of the pain keeping him conscious. He stared down at the laminated floor, pushing tassels from the edge of the rug back and forth.

"Here," a glass of water was presented in his field of vision, "drink this," Dean swallowed the water in big gulps before handing the glass back to Castiel who placed it on the table.

"It may sting a little as I clean you up but please hold still,"

"Dean. My name's Dean,"

"Okay Dean, please hold still," Castiel told him as he began wiping away the blood from around the cut. Dean flinched when the cloth passed over the wound. Castiel frowned slightly but steadied Dean's head by placing his other hand at Dean's neck as he continued to work. Dean felt the thumb of Castiel's hand slowly brush up and down as he worked. Dean covered Castiel's hand with his own to stop the slightly ticklish feeling.

Dean tried to look anywhere but Castiel's face but the concentration on the other man's face was fascinating.

"You look like you have a question," Castiel said, still not looking away from his cloth, "Even if you're impulse control has strengthened, I don't mind,"

"You're helping me,"

"If you're only just realising that, I might have to get you to a hospital after all,"

"I caught your dog and you're playing nursemaid to a stranger,"

"I can treat you faster than if you were to sit in a waiting room,"

"Hey, I'm not complaining. It's just you're,"

"I'm what?" Castiel asked scowling at Dean's comment and pressing harder to clean the remaining blood when Dean merely shrugged.

"Ow! Hey,"

"I apologise." Castiel said insincerely.

"Yeah, well."

"I do not think you will need stitches, though a bandage would be beneficial,"

"I'm going to look like a right fuck up, walking round with a bandage on my head. I'd rather have the gash,"

"I see now it was foolishness and not bravery that made you jump in and help,"

"Hey! I thought you were being appreciative!"

"And you delirious, perhaps we've both gotten over the initial shock,"

"Well that's shitty," Dean grumbled. Castiel raised a questioning brow.

"A bandage will help keep infection out, if you don't I suggest you go to a doctor in the next twenty-four hours to get it checked,"

"Your handy-work not up to scratch then?"

"My work is perfect. I am suspicious of your after-care," Castiel dried the area carefully and wiped an antiseptic cream over the cut. It was at that moment that the dog came trotting into the living room to investigate. Castiel waved the puppy's nose away from the medical box before it came around the coffee table to look at Dean.

"Lucky, leave the guest alone,"

"Nah, he's okay," Dean countered. "He's allowed to come and appreciate his saviour," Dean glanced at Castiel out of the corner of his eye and grinned at the other man's exasperated look.

"She's not well trained and quite unpredictable whenever I have to look after her,"

"Oh her! Well she looks smart enough," Dean said fussing the pup's ears and it pushed back into his touch.

"Oh I don't doubt her intelligence, just her willingness to follow commands,"

"Huh,"

Castiel took Dean's distraction with the dog as a way to escape the moment. He had felt himself leaning in far to close to Dean that was an acceptable distance and once Dean thought over their encounter Castiel felt sure Dean would be likely to cross over the street if he saw Castiel walking towards him. He hadn't even realised he'd been running his hand over Dean's pulse line of his neck until Dean had stopped him. Castiel inwardly cursed himself and spent an extended period of time washing each of the items he'd used before returning to Dean.

"Hey, she's not too bad." Dean exclaimed as Castiel re-entered the room, "Watch this: sit." Castiel looked on disbelievingly as the dog promptly sat before Dean, looking on attentively.

"Shake," A paw came up to rest on Dean's outstretched hand.

"Lie down," Lucky flopped down to the floor and Dean absentmindedly fussed her while grinning up at Cas.

"I think you just don't think she's going to do what you tell her,"

"As easy as you made that look I doubt she'd be as co-operative with me,"

"Show me," Dean said, patting the seat beside him and raising his eyebrows expectantly. Castiel cautiously sat down next to Dean and turned to the dog.

"Sit, Lucky," The dog let its tongue hang out and Castiel could see the rebellious look in the puppy's eyes.

"You need to say it firmer," Dean added, "and sit so that you're taller than her not meeting her at their level." Dean pushed Castiel's shoulders back so he wasn't leaning over the dog as much, "It'll give you more authority,"

"Sit," Castiel repeated still very aware of the touch still lingering on the back of his shoulder. To his surprise, Lucky sat obediently, head on one side as if suddenly realising the command had value.

"See, she'll listen to you if you show that you have authority in your posture and tone,"

"I take it you work with animals in your profession,"

"Wouldn't call what I do a profession. I tend a bar, work at a garage, and a few hours at a hardware store too; used to walk dogs to earn a bit as a kid though. Kind of had to figure out how to be good with them, or get pulled down and scar up my knees,"

"I see," Castiel said, taking in the image of a young Dean walking a noisy pack of dogs in various sizes. "It's clearly a useful skill to have learnt,"

"Easy once you know," Dean said shrugging, "Saving lives is probably a more useful skill."

"All skills have value,"

"How's this looking anyway?" he said gesturing to his head, "Think I'll live?"

"I'm a little worried about a possible concussion but if you're going to be around people I should think you'll be okay,"

"You're being way too nice to a complete stranger, it's suspicious,"

"You're not a stranger; I feel I've learnt a lot about you in our short acquaintance,"

"And you're weird,"

"Thank you," Castiel replied awkwardly which made Dean chuckle.

"I'd better get going y'know,"

"I understand," Castiel said, getting up and showing Dean out.

"I hope you heal quickly Dean," Castiel said as Dean stepped through the door.

"Uh, yeah. See you Cas,"

"Goodbye Dean,"


	2. Chapter 2

Looking after this puppy on his once in a blue moon, four days off in a row, was not as easy as he'd imagined. Gabriel had assured him that Lucky would be alright on her own when Cas went back to work tomorrow morning but from how the terror was behaving Castiel was dubious. They'd spent the day combining bill and TV catch up, a huge cooking session to make ready meals for the next week, with puppy playtime; which largely consisted of Lucky's teeth gnawing along whatever she could reach. It was long past dinner when Cas finally looked out the window to see it had stopped raining; and since it was long since due for Lucky's walk, she was jumping excitably as soon as Castiel reached for the lead. She barely sat still long enough for him to clip it on to her harness.

Castiel looped the lead in his hand, stood tall looking down at Lucky and told her to heal. The dog closed in on Castiel's feet as they left, Dean's advice clearly having some merit, and they took the stairs down from the apartment and headed out towards the park.

Since she was so young she was considerably nervous around busy traffic and crowds but at this time of day there wasn't as much noise; they'd gotten half way around the short route before even meeting another dog walker. Castiel felt his own nerves edging into the back of his mind when he saw the much larger dog and much larger person jogging towards them. Logically if the dog was happily running alongside its owner it wouldn't go for something else would it?

Dean was lying flat on his back on a park bench down a little path that led to no where and no-one tended to go. The bench was forgotten about by any local authority and was beginning to rot around the corners and joints but he'd been coming here since he was a kid up to no good so he knew this place was safe enough. Even Sammy wouldn't know where to find him when he came down here. Sobering up was a bitch and it was only at the edge of his awareness that he heard a rustling of the bushes on the opposite side of the path. The bushes were slightly blurred as he looked over, it having caught his eye, as was the golden brown ball of fur hurtling towards him. The now familiar squirming lump had landed right on his stomach before dean had time to protect himself. His stomach protested, lurched, and threw up its contents as Dean pushed himself up and bent to one side of the bench. He swore under his breath as he spit out the taste.

"Lucky!" Dean heard Cas' voice call out; he sounded quite close on Lucky's tail.

"Cas? Hey Cas over here,"

"Dean?" Cas stumbled through the last of the undergrowth into the opening and sighed with relief. "Dean, thank you,"

"Didn't really do much. She found me,"

"Still, I'm glad to see both you and her," He said, reaching down to Lucky's collar and clipping on the most garishly pink lead Dean had even laid eyes on. Admittedly he was a bit past finding things boring.

"My brother's dog, my brother's choice of lead, "Castiel said by way of explanation, "It seems she isn't too taken by it, if the way she managed to escape is anything to go by,"

"Wouldn't be my first choice either pup," Dean sympathised as he fussed behind the dog's ears.

"How are you Dean?" Castiel asked as he sat down next to Dean on the bench.

"fine, How're…"

"you don't look it,"

"Oh wow, Thank. You,"

"Did you get checked by a doctor for your head?" Castiel asked

"Nah man, you did good; it's okay,"

"Dean,"

"I've got other problems than my fucking head Cas,"

"I'm sorry Dean," Castiel went to stand up when an arm shot out. It didn't hold enough force to hold him down but Castiel stayed anyway.

"No! shit Cas I didn't mean that, I've just had a shitty day. Don't you apologise,"

"Would you like to tell me what's happened?

"Do you know a Bela Talbot?"

"No," Castiel shook his head.

"Then you're lucky I guess. She's taken me for all I'm worth so many times over," Dean bowed his head, "I thought she was making me the best of myself. But I was always second guessing everything I did; the arguments have almost got us kicked out half a dozen times but we always kind of fell together again,"

"What happened this time?" Cas prompted and Dean took a deep breath before continuing.

"got to the apartment and the chain is across the door. Could hear her and some other guy in the bedroom," he said snapping the stick in his hands.

"I'm sorry Dean," Castiel said remorsefully.

"she had my car towed man. My baby,"

"Your baby?"

"was my dad's. Been in some right messes but rebuilt her from scratch, y'know,"

"I'm sure you can get the car back Dean, and I'm sorry about your girlfriend,"

"Sammy hates her anyway, and he's a smart kid y'know, like real smart, he's seen this coming for years but I never thought I'd actually catch her at it, not when we were together,"

"I take it there were problems,"

"Yeah man." Dean let out a deep breath, "You don't want to hear my sob story,"

"I can listen. And if you need a place to stay you can stay at mine,"

"nah I've slept a fair few nights on park benches, one more won't hurt. I'll get my car back tomorrow if I can scrape together the money for the impound, my baby can look after me. Gimme a roof over my head 'til I get my shit sorted,"

"I can't leave you here,"

"I told you, it's not my first night sleeping rough. Enough booze in my system to keep me warm enough,"

"then I really can't leave you here. Get up!" he grabbed and yanked at Dean's jacket. Dean's reaction was drink, exhaustion and cold addled and he slipped forwards as Castiel pulled him to his feet.

"whoa, whoa Cas,"

"you're coming with me and Lucky,"

"Lucky, yeah," he was lost when Castiel locked eyes with him, "you've got to stop doing this,"

"you think any of this is my game plan; you're interesting Dean and I owe you. And you seem like you could need the help,"

"so you're seducing me back to your flat," he wobbled and Castiel's arm came up around his waist, the puppy jumping haphazardly round Dean's feet.

"if this is seducing I think you're doing something thing wrong," he drawled, trying to pull Lucky out of Dean's pathway

"I can seduce the best of them, man," Dean covered Castiel's hand with his own and took the lead. Lucky settled into step with him.

"which is why you can barely walk in a straight line right now" Castiel scowled down at the dog "… very attractive,"

"you sound just like my brother,"

"I'm sure I'd like to meet him," He said pulling Dean toward the park gate

"Hey, no dude, don't phone him, he can't deal with my shit too, he's got his own..."

"okay, Dean I won't phone him, its okay," Reassurances did little to still Dean's mind and is soon trialled into troubled mutterings at the pavement. It took them near twenty minutes to reach Castiel's apartment.

"how'd Lucky get away from you anyway man?"

"she decided to take off after a jogger and his dog. Them both being several times her size,"

"our little lady's a fighter is she?" Dean cooed at the dog, which preened and snuggled close for the affectionate tickles.

"It's a wonder my brother has any control over her at all,"

"when's he coming back for her?"

"Saturday, I'm working the next few days but I've been assured she's okay on her own now. Any damage and costs is going to be covered when he comes to pick her up,"

"what? This little lady, damage anything?"

"She found the toilet brush this morning,"

"Ooh, not pretty," Dean cringed in sympathy

"It was not," Castiel said, scowling at the puppy. Dean laughed and Cas found he couldn't help but smile too.

"I'm just going to lock up then I really need some sleep," He said as he stood and crossed the room.

"hey Cas?" Castiel hummed in response as he slid the locks across the door, "'m sorry,"

"don't be, it's been a long day for both of us. Get some sleep. I've got to be up at six for my shift but you're welcome to sleep in,"

"thanks Cas, g'night,"

"good night Dean,"

Castiel started his shift at seven, catching a ride in with Anna who'd been his closest friend since med school. Her red hair always caught the attention of whoever was nearby, her red temper kept her always in control; she left her peers in awe. She was like a sister to Castiel teasing him as much as Gabriel would at times; the reason behind why he didn't tell her of his repeated encounter with Dean.

She dropped him off again that evening; in his mind Dean had left to sort out his difficult circumstances and go on with his life. Castiel regretted not giving Dean his phone number or the offer to stay longer; His second thoughts wondering why he trusted Dean so unconditionally.

He unlocked the door and made his way through to the bedroom, he was just starting to take his shirt off when he realised there was no manic scratching at his legs. He raced back into the living room in a whirl. 'Lucky!" he called out the dog's name several times to no avail. The dog was the next Houdini. As the panic was rising he heard the door click and swing open, he grabbed the first thing to hand and crept forwards until the intruder came into view. It was then a hyperactive ball of fur began bouncing around his ankles.

"Lucky! Where have you-"

"Sorry, I saw your work schedule on the fridge and thought I'd walk her and pick up some takeout as a thank you," Castiel bowed his head in relief; "You didn't worry too much did you? I left a note on the…" His hand went to the pocket of his jeans, "Shit, Cas I'm so sorry. I would have been back twenty minutes ago but she was so excited to be out I took her round the park and ran into my brother and his dog," His racing explanation earning him a withering look from Castiel.

"I think I should be more worried how you got in the door," Castiel said as he picked up Lucky and cradled the squirming lump as she licked up around his collar.

"Oh right sorry, picked the lock. Learnt it as a kid," Dean shrugged.

"You took my dog, broke into my flat and bought me Chinese," Castiel nodded to the bag in Dean's hand. His words weren't angry but exasperated, as if dealing with a child; a child whose openness and good intentions couldn't help but get him into trouble. "Who the hell are you?" he said in a sigh.

"Hey I'm sorry I, I don't really have any way to say thank you, and I owe you the biggest thank you. But I'll, I'll just go, I'll go,"

"No, Dean, you bought me dinner, I'd like you to stay. It's been a long day for me, let's just eat." Dean's face lit up with a hopeful smile and Castiel wondered whether he'd just invited the man to stay another night.


	3. Chapter 3

As Castiel gathered plates and cutlery Dean unpacked the food. After the whole day of barely getting ten minutes off his feet Castiel felt his stomach yearning at the smells. Dean was talking about his brother as they dished up the food and Castiel set some dinner down on the kitchen floor for Lucky.

"How did you explain Lucky to your brother?" Castiel asked as they headed for the living room he held the door open as dean followed him, "And your recent living arrangements?"

"Oh Sammy has all but given up on asking, gave me the look and asked if it was a new present for Bela. Little lady had a great time with his German Shepard though,"

"German Shepard? I think I've seen one of those about,"

"Yeah Sammy takes him running all over town with him. Says he only gets out of the house when Jess is at work,"

"His girlfriend?"

"Hopelessly devoted young love," dean shrugged, "didn't tell him about Bela, he doesn't want to hear it,"

"Have you spoken to her?" Castiel inquired.

"She knows I heard them, she wants me gone, no-one gets my baby towed unless they want to make an enemy,"

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" he asked.

"Uh, no,"

"And you can't get your car back,"

"No,"

"And you won't go to your brother,"

"Are you getting at something Cas'?" Dean snapped, his frustration rising.

"Stay here," The tension in Dean evaporated, replaced in part with apprehension.

"I, really?"

"I'm not accustomed to coming home to food and pleasant company; I would encourage you to stay if you need time to sort things out,"

"Speaking of company," Dean gestured to the kitchen door where Lucky's determination and bone-headedness was opening the door. She slipped through the fast closing gap and trotted over to the pair of them and jumped up into the space between them on the sofa. Castiel attempted to push her back down on to the floor but she squirmed under his grip and curled up behind Dean.

"Are you sure you'd want me to stay Cas? I can't offer you anything, it's going to take me a week's wage just to get my car back, and that's if I can convince Bobby, Ellen and Benny to pay me a few days early,"

Castile set his plate down on the table and crossed the room to the chest of drawers just off the hall pulling out one of the drawers and fished through the old bill payments until he found the keying with the spare key to his apartment. He turned and Dean's face was covered with an expression of disbelief as Castiel held the key out to him.

"There's nothing here worth stealing, the guard dog has eaten it all," Dean grinned and hesitantly reached out and took the key.

"I won't bother you any more than a week,"

"My brother is likely to drop in, in a couple of days, to get Lucky,"

"You want me to stay out of the way then?"

"No, of course not, I just thought I'd best warn you, my brother can be a little …difficult,"

"Older or younger?"

"Older, but not the oldest,"

"How many siblings you got then?" Dean asked through a mouthful of food.

"Seven,"

"Seven?"

"That's right,"

"You close with them?"

"They're family," Castiel shrugged

"So…"

"Not especially,"

"Huh, but you look after his dog?"

"Gabriel's always had ways of persuasions I can't compete with," he admitted looking towards the kitchen

"Well, I could tell you weren't a dog person," Dean joked and nudged Castiel with his elbow.

"I'm not especially a people person either if I'm honest,"

"Your neighbours all seem to like you,"

"What?" Cas asked, looking up at Dean.

"I got quizzed by three busy-bodies coming in and out of here,"

"Mrs. Lewis is not a busy body!"

"Who's Mrs. Lewis?"

"Older woman in the first floor flat, three cats a budgie and a pink hair wash," Castiel explained, "She can remember everyone's name that has ever come through the building's door,"

"Yeah, she's totally a busy body, but there were two others before her,"

"I'm pleasant to these people I'm sure but I don't engage with them as much I probably should. I come and go to work when it's still dark outside most of the time,"

"Well it's not surprising they take notice Cas; when you look like…" he nodded at Cas and gestured up and down with his fork..

"Look like what?"

"You know, presentable but disheveled,"

"And that's a good thing?" He cocked his head to one side and squinted at Dean.

"You're telling me you don't reap the benefits of that,"

"I still don't think I understand the comment," Dean rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows at Cas' naivety

"Aw never mind," Dean waved off Cas' misunderstanding and shoveled more of his food into his mouth to displace the awkwardness

"Is there anything you'd like to watch?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't mind,"

"Doctor sexy MD?"

"You're kidding me," Dean said disbelievingly.

"I'll take that as a no," Castiel rolled his eyes and went to change the channel.

"No, I mean, that's a yes, didn't really think that would be your thing. There's usually loads of things wrong with police and medical soaps aren't there?"

"There are, but I happen to like this one," Castiel smiled down at the floor

"Good with me,"

They sat watching the programme for twenty minutes before Dr Sexy himself got his screen time. Dean reigned in his reaction and turned to talk to Cas, not entirely thinking before he asked.

"Any doctors looks like that that you work with?"

"None I have noticed, though I don't spend a lot of time at the hospital, most of my work is off site. If its attractiveness you're looking for the fire service tends to have more quality,"

"I worked as one for a little while, did the training and everything,"

"You look like you have the stature for it,"

"Hunky firemen turn you on Cas?"

"I dated a fireman once,"

"Didn't work out?"

"He was in New York in 2001, staying with his sister for a temporary transfer with another station. He died saving lives,"

"'m sorry,"

"We'd only been together a few months, it doesn't hurt any more. I'm proud of him,"

"What was his name?"

"Balthazar met him in the middle of a pile up on the freeway. Got the crash victims out and then a car went up. He covered me and took some shrapnel to his shoulder. Looked after him for three weeks while he healed up,"

"You do that a lot then. Looking after people," His gaze softened as he took in all of Castiel sat beside him

"Not a lot. It's my job; occasionally I end up bringing work home,"

"That what I am?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do; invite you to stay," Castiel picked at the last of his food with his fork.

"Yeah, the right thing to do," Dean took another long gulp from his drink and turned back to the show.

A couple of hours later Dean gathered up their plates and waste and went to wash up in the kitchen. He'd seen Castiel's eyes drooping after a few beers and knew he'd be going to bed soon too. From what he'd seen of Castiel mess wasn't a part of his world. Mostly because of Lucky and her teething habits, Lucky had crashed out in the corner of the room, she only lifted her head as Dean had left the room to track where he was going. The washing up didn't take long but by the time Dean returned Lucky was curled up next to a sleeping Castiel. Dean sighed and crossed the room. Cas didn't move as Dean crunched next to him and shook him gently.

"Hey Cas, hey wake up a minute," His hand moved from Cas' shoulder to cupping him jaw "Your bed will be way more comfortable y'know," Castile opened his eyes by a sliver, his dream giving him a vague smile.

"You want me to help you? To bed," And then upon realizing how he might have come across, "It's late Cas, you need to go to bed,"

"I…yeah, yeah."

Dean shifted so he could pull Cas to his feet and slip his arm under Castiel's arm and around his back. Cas stumbled a little, his legs giving way from under him, only Dean catching him from going head first into the coffee table.

"Easy does it Cas," He pulled him up straight and they walked to the bedroom. "You're a lot easier to man handle than some of the drunks I have to chuck out at closing time,"

"Thank you," Dean chuckled at Castiel's sleepy state of mind.

"Here we are, sit." He dropped Castiel down on the bed and knelt to undo his shoes.

"No, no Dean I can do…" Cas looked down just as Dean paused looking up. "…that," Dean's eyes flicked between Cas' lips and sleepy half lidded eyes.

"Hey Cas,"

"Dean," Castiel all but sighed.

"I'm going to …uh go then," He didn't move away; and neither did Cas. More slowly that Dean really registered Castiel learnt forwards and their lips met, their eyes shut, and all he could do was enjoy the moment. Eventually they pulled away, Cas still looking sleep dazed, but smile still in place. Dean was totally taken by that smile.

"I'm uh, you need to sleep, for your shift," Dean couldn't take his eyes off Castiel, even as he nodded along in agreement with Dean's statement.

"Hmmm, yeah. G'night Dean," Castiel mumbled

Dean stood from beside the bed as Castiel loosened his shirt, and trousers. He was back in the living room and he heard Castiel's muted snores behind him.

"Guess I'll have to find somewhere else to stay if he remembers that, eh pup?"

He said, reaching down to tickle Lucky's ears. He picked her up and moved her to her bed, she grumbled and resettled herself as Dean lay down on the sofa himself. "G'night Cas," he muttered and was shortly asleep himself. He long since gotten used to sleeping through troubled thoughts.

5 o'clock the next morning there was heavy knocking on the front door.

"Cas! We're going to be late! And answer your damn phone!" A female voice called from out in the hallway as the thumping continued.

Dean pulled himself from the sofa and unlatched the door. A redhead pushed him out of the way as soon as the door had opened a crack and had barged past him before he'd had a thought about stopping her. "Where is Cas?" She looked him up and down "…and where the hell did he find you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Castiel Milton Novak you have some explaining to do!"

Cas threw an arm over his eyes and buried deeper into the pillow. "Anna we had a rule about storming into bedrooms!"

"Hey you owe me anyway, next time you want a…I guess semi-wild night since one of you is still conscious, you warn a sister,"

Castiel sat up abruptly glaring over at her as she flapped his dirty clothing around that he's dropped in the corner of the room, gave a derisory sniff and eye roll and dropped down at the foot of his bed

"Anna what?"

"Don't worry, I phoned ahead; told them my car broke down again. Tracy's covering 'til we get there," She waved dismissively and raised her phone to point it at him, "Smile!"

"We're late?" his eyebrows shot up in shock as he glanced over at the clock. "Shit," Anna childishly admonished him for swearing but he was too preoccupied with untangling himself from the sheets and dressing to respond.

"I'm guessing you were having a little too much fun last night?"

"Anna it is not the time," He said as he realised the shirt he'd pulled on was inside out. He yanked it off and turned it out correctly, "We're late," he emphasised.

"We've got an hour at least, relax. Tracy loves overtime; you know how it is for her at home,"

"Anna," he growled at her, half the frustration directed at the trousers which he seemed incapable of getting his leg through the leg hole

"Jeez Cas I just want you to fill me in on your boy toy you appear to have been hiding from me,"

"Dean?"

"So his name's Dean, that's very -umph!" He pushed her from where she'd perched on the bed. He left her to pick herself up off the floor and ventured out to the bathroom to do his teeth and straighten his usual bed hair. Anna was stood in the doorway before he could kick it shut.

"He's in the kitchen making you coffee and toast. Where did you find him? I want one. Is he on the run? Did you sleep with someone who's on the run?"

"No. Anna!"

"He helped me with Lucky so I'm giving him a place to stay for a few days."

"A few days…You're going to let him leave. Castiel he's like your type in a nutshell,"

"He is…quite attractive," Castiel avoided catching his own or Anna's eye in the mirror as he spoke though he could feel his cheeks heating.

"I knew it!" He pushed a hand over her mouth to stop her shouting any further. She raised an eyebrow at him as she pushed him back towards the sink. He let go and reached for the mouthwash. "Cas you poor sad sap. Are you going to tell him? I suppose you've already asked him to live with you, there's not a lot that usually comes after that,"

"Get out while he pees," She jumped when Dean had appeared behind her, "Unless you'd rather, Cas?" He looked up at Cas with his head hanging more than usual; he'd lost his cockiness in the way he leant on the doorframe as if keeping the barrier between them. He smiled sheepishly and received a hopeful smile in return. Anna watched him with half squinted eyes and pursed lips.

"A little privacy would be nice," He smirked at Anna.

"Oh my god you're his bodyguard too," She pulled a face and looked Dean up and down as he stood just behind her.

"A guy needs privacy to piss," Dean gave a one shouldered shrug only glancing at Anna but keeping his eyes on Cas. Anna turned on her heel which caused Dean to look down at her.

"Are you going to be entertaining me in the meantime?"

"Coffee?" Grateful though he was of Anna's distraction, something at the back of Castiel's mind bristled as their closeness as Dean steered her away from the bathroom.

"Tea, the nice stuff Cas keeps behind the biscuit tin,"

"You keep your hands off my Earl Grey Anna!" Castiel called after them. He presumed she'd ignore him as she did over nearly everything but their high pressure work.

They were lucky they had such a good track record that Anna's frequent car disasters were overlooked. The hospital was more likely to buy her a new car, not that she'd ever accept it, than fire them for occasional tardiness. He finished wiping over his face; shaving could wait until he got home in the evening.

Anna was playing with Lucky in the living room as he ducked into the kitchen to see Dean holding out a steaming mug of coffee for him.

"Hey, I like the stubble. Growing your own peach fuzz huh?"

"I was going to leave shaving until later; technically I should be clean shaven,"

"You can get away with it just this once then huh," Castiel nodded.

"Are you working today?" He asked bumping shoulders with Dean as he reached for a couple of biscuit.

"Yeah, Bobby's got some cars in the shop that need quick turn arounds," He took the biscuit Cas held out to him nodding once, "Then Ellen says she needs a hand with the bar so I'll be there from when I finish at the garage 'til closing probably; early hours,"

"Sorry about the early wake up call," He said, leaning against the counter beside Dean and sipping carefully at his coffee.

"S'ok, Bobby opens up around nine; I can keep busy for an hour or two,"

"Have to say I'd probably go back to bed myself,"

"Nah, all this excitement has woken me up better than any alarm clock ever could." He sipped from his own mug, "Will Lucky be okay by herself today? I could probably take her with me without Bobby minding too much. Drop her back here when I head over to The Roadhouse,"

"Would it be safe for her under your feet at a garage? I can't give her back to my brother if she's covered in oil and has a talent for dropping wrenches on his feet," Dean chuckled.

"Nice thought but he's got a scrap of turf out the back. He used to have a dog though; bobby's not really a pet person but he inherited it from an old friend. The garden's still all fenced in.

"I suppose it's safer than leaving her here, to deposit puddles in prime locations,"

"Sure, hey I tried to tidy up last night but theres probably something ended up in the wrong place here and there,"

"Theoretically the apartment's too small to lose anything,"

"You lost Lucky out the window,"

"Don't remind me," Castiel groaned, his mind turned back to the previous evening when he'd thought he's lost her again; the panic and guilt. And of course the relief of seeing Dean walk though the door with her.

"Last night was nice Cas,"

"It was nice to have someone here," The take away was a gift and having someone there to relax with was something Castiel had missed since he'd grown up in such a busy home. Unclear though it was he remembered finally heading to bed. Dean was helping his unsteady steps. The next memory dawned on him and he stared down at the remains of his coffee as it became clearer in his mind. "I've-just-remembered-the uh, thing-that-happened-last-night,"

"Hey, if you want me out-,"

"No! no Dean I don't want you to leave over this,"

"Go to work; think about it 'til it's actually clearer in your head. Then if you want to forget all about it I won't mention it again, 'kay?" He nodded hurriedly and drained the last of his coffee in one gulp and placed the cup in the bowl.

"Anna we're leaving," Cas yelled, grabbing up his bag from the kitchen and keeping from looking up at Dean though holding the door open for him to follow. He scooped Lucky out from under their feet and deposited her into Dean's arms as Anna shouldered her bag and started for the door. "We'll talk," he whispered over Lucky's head. He checked Anna was heading to the door before leaning down and dropping a kiss to Lucky's head "and I actually really want you to stay," He leaned across Lucky and pecked Dean at the corner of his lips before backing away quickly and catching up with Anna at the door

As he turned to shut he door behind him he saw Dean hovering at the other end of the short hallway to the living room, his mouth hanging slightly open and lucky squirming in his arms. Castiel smiled and ducked his head to his chest to cover it from Anna.

"I can ask him to look at my car right? If he works in a garage he'll know what he's doing," Anna asked as she tapped the steering wheel to the music playing from the radio, "'Cause you know how often I have problems with this girl," They didn't have to drive to far but Castiel had remained mostly quiet as Anna waffled.

"He's rebuilt his own car from scratch too," He added

"Oh, very hands on then,"

"That's why I'm letting him stay; he can't stay with his brother and his ex girlfriend got his car towed,"

"Y'know crazy ex's usually say something about the person as well,"

"Well that gives you something to figure out then doesn't it? It's pretty raw so I wouldn't ask him too much,"

"raw? So recent,"

"Two days,"

"Does she have a name?"

"Um, Bela. Bela Talbot I think he said it was. I haven't really asked,"

"Cassy, you always ask about the ex. Especially if you know there's been a bad break up,"

"I'm letting him stay on the couch Anna. Literally that is it. He said he's going to leave when he gets the money together to get his car out from impound,"

"And how longs that going to take him?"

"He said a week, not long."

"Castiel that's a huge amount of time to let a stranger into your home,"

"Dean wasn't a stranger. I'd met him before. Didn't I let you sleep in my room the first time we met?"

"I was drunk and I lived across the hall from you. And your roommate was there. That's what students do," She argued as she reversed into a parking space after several tries. As much as Anna loved driving, and loved driving her old and rapidly failing car she never could bay park in anything less than three tries.

"Anna you realise I can make this decision for myself," He said once they'd both stepped from the car and were headed into the building.

"I just want to look out for you Cas. I know rules have always been kind of guidelines to you,"

"That's not true I have respect for rules,"

"Until they get in your way," She said in a sing-song way.

"Then they need to be adapted; I don't ignore them entirely," He could justify every rule he'd ever navigated around.

"So this social rule needs to be adapted for when recently single mechanic-slash-bartenders coddle puppies and need a place to stay," she gave him her biggest doe eyes

"I don't see why not," He muttered, batted her away as they went to pick up the keys to their ambulance.

"Then I'm going to do some background research on this Dean. What was his last name?"

"Winchester. And I hope you find enough to satisfy your curiosity,"

"Oh I'm pulling out all the stops; ask around, facebook, hospital and police records-"

"That's illegal,"

"I've probably done worse," she half shrugged, "and I know you've done worse so don't you talk that rubbish to me,"

"When have I done worse?"

"2009. Jodie Parker," she glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow

"Those drugs saved her life," Cas protested.

"They were untested and you put on the paperwork they were aspirin or something,"

"Nothing I did was without good intentions and patient recovery,"

"So is this. You need recovery after some of the people you've dated,"

"Just because you didn't get on with Meg," Anna had met Meg for all of thirty minutes in a coffee should and they'd argued for twenty of them.

"I didn't just not get on with her; she was one of the most selfish people I've ever met. And Crowley was the biggest lying manipulator… Cas you need someone nice,"

"Maybe nice just isn't going to work out for me. Yes I like him, but I don't need you helping,"

"That won't stop me,"

"I know," He groaned, resigning himself to her interference.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas was just finishing his write ups on his tablet and then he'd have to go and find Anna in hopes she was ready to head home. They'd been on the shorter daytime shifts since Cas had requested to take it easy for a couple of weeks while he was looking after Lucky for his brother. They'd soon be back to twelve and eighteen hour shifts. He'd had a fairly easy day with no fatalities, only one suspected heart attack but they'd gotten to the woman early and she'd laughed about it when they'd suggested it. Anna spent twenty minutes calming down the woman's son from having a panic attack himself. Anna was far more personable when it came to the patients and onlookers who needed comforting rather than a straight diagnosis and action. This is how they worked best. Castiel would work quickest while Anna kept them distracted and calm. She'd been watching his back since med school. Castiel loved working with Anna. He knew an awful lot more about the soaps and the reality shows. The kids always liked him better though. And he always had the paperwork done too. Can't fault his work on paper. Then again as Anna and few others knew, what was on paper didn't quite align with what really happened.

"Cas!" He didn't look up when he heard her call from across the room but rather continued reading over his report as she dropped into the seat next to him.

"You ready to go?" He asked absently.

"Yeah, but we're not going straight home," Now he looked up to see her distractedly picking at her nails. Her faux disconcert begging him to ask her what she was really planning. He'd known her entirely too long.

"Where are we going?" She asked and her whole face lit up.

"Impound." She grinned and her eyes glinted mischeviously

"Why?"

"Research." She said, bouncing back to her feet.

"Ask a stupid question," he muttered shutting the case of the tablet and fastening it down. He'd drop it off at the recession desk on their way out.

"You'll enjoy this," She insisted as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out.

Castiel lingered back as instructed when they arrived as Anna charmed her way around the security guard manning the booth. Within five minutes she was sauntering away from the booth, keys dangling from her hand. Once she'd crossed the garage far enough that she couldn't be seen by the gird's box she waved Castiel over. He skirted the rows of cars to avoid the guard and circled back to her. She'd stopped by a long black car. A classic car by all means but that was as much as Cas knew. He was surprised the owner had been foolish enough to risk it getting damaged or worse.

"Anna, why are we here?"

"This is Dean Winchester's very own Chevy Impala circa 1967,"

"Anna…"

"We're just looking at it. I told Gary it was my ex-boyfriend's and I thought he'd still got some of my clothes in the boot,"

"He bought that?"

"Said it's mine and he'll lose the paperwork for a date next Friday," She jangled the keys around her finger waving at him.

"Can he do that? Wait and you agreed?"

"Pretty much. I thought if we scope it out we can see what kind of guy your Dean is. If he's a good guy, great. If Dean's not so great it gives you a reason to get him to leave,"

"That's surprisingly reasoned,"

"Trust me compadre,"

"Where do we start?"

"You take the boot, ill brave the front cubby holes,"

"Which is worse?"

"Might be a dead body in the boot,"

"Might be the weapon in the dashboard,"

"That's the worst you can think of?" Castiel shrugged and circled to the boot "Pfft weapon. You're a paramedic and yet so naïve," Anna muttered under her breath as unlocked the vehicle.

"Well there's enough porn mags to dry a man out. I've got three copies of busty Asian babes and …baby wipes? Didn't strike me as a baby wipes guy. Huh, I guess he didn't strike me as a journal guy either,"

"There's a journal?"

"Yeah, leather bound thing. Dated from years back. I can't read the handwriting. It's worse than your joined up stuff."

"Joined up handwriting is elegant," Castiel insisted.

"Not your chicken scratch,"

"I do not have chicken scratch," There was nothing of interest in the boot so Cats closed it and circled the car to look in the door opposite where Anna was leaning in. He ran his hand along the roof as he did so "He must be very proud of the car. It looks like it's never seen a puddle," Anna hummed in reply and the pulled herself out of the door and looked at him across the roof.

"Hey can you drive this thing?" she asked leaning with her elbows on the car. Castile shrugged and mirrored her posture. The car was cold and he had to subdue a shiver of the metal against his skin.

"Probably, but I'm not insured am I,"

"You're barely going any distance at all,"

"Anna," He rubbed a hand across his hair and dropped his head onto his crossed arms on the roof.

"Think of the look on his face when you hand the keys back to him," If it could elicit a smile out of Dean it would surely light up the room.

"So we think he's good then?" Cas smiled up shyly.

"If he treats you as well as he does his car he might be worth your time. He'd never deserve you of course but I suppose if we make an exception," there was something in the way her voice wavered that made him pause.

"You like him too don't you," He said slowly and he saw her expression close up against admitting it.

"You found him first. I reserve the first right to hurt him if he hurts you," Cas nodded and moved off the subject instead.

"I'm a little worried about when Gabriel comes to get Lucky,"

"No distraction between you?"

"More so if Dean meets Gabriel. Among other things,"

"Just hope it's some time when you're not there. Sure your apartment might end up trashed but what's a few broken plates than getting between Gabe and his big brother routine,"

"It's not a big brother routine it's him being a dick so he can get off on ruining my relationships,"

"Remind me what he did to Crowley,"

"You know what happened,"

"Tell it again though,"

"My brother, Gabriel Novak, " He recited it as if his brother was being brought up on charges, "called up Crowley's mother and she made him move back home until he learnt to be a better person,"

Anna dissolved into laughter and buried her head in her arms. He waited her out until she'd caught her breath and could look at him straight without bursting out another giggle.

"Okay, okay. I'm done,"

"Dean will be at The Roadhouse by now,"

"Then go!" she threw the keys over the hood to him.

"Anna you are a god send,"

"Only on the weekdays," She winked.

"Want to go out some time?"

"You read mind," she mock saluted as she turned and started walking away and back to her car

"Drive safe,"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do in that back seat," she called back to him and Castiel watched her as she turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

The Roadhouse was packed as it was most evenings. Jo was keeping the guys at the end of the bar distracted and surely raking in some higher tips from them. As per their rules of friendship, the person with the highest tips buys the other a drink each night so he wasn't too bothered; at least until they started putting their hands where they shouldn't. He almost called her over to give her an excuse to get away when a cracking noise was heard sharply above the background conversation and bustle. A roar of laughter overcame the yell of the injured guy and Jo sauntered away her stormy expression morphing into a smirk as a string of swears were spouted from behind her. The guy was cradling his hand and what was probably a dislocated finger or two.

"You look beat. Take five Winchester," She said

"I'm good I-," If asked Dean couldn't explain it but through the noise of the crowd he could have sworn he could hear the low hum of his car; a car that was probably parked up in some dark and damp multi-storey where she didn't deserve, getting scratched by stupid sports cars and illegal four by fours. He realised he'd drifted from what Jo had been saying when he looked back at her and she had a raised bow and her 'you're an idiot' expression. "I'll be right back," He said and ducked out under the bar.

"Yeah I thought so," He heard Jo mutter behind him but he was already through the hatch and headed towards the side door.

The chill air made him bristle and shiver and he took a deep breath to clear his head. Jo was right he must be tired if his head was playing tricks on him and he was dazing out just from working a few extra hours. Maybe Castiel was right and he should have seen a doctor. He raised a hand to the cut, feeling the dull ache around where he'd impacted the ground.

"Is it hurting you?" Dean spun around in surprise to see Cas walking towards him.

"What Cas? What are you doing here?" He asked but Cas already had a hand up and was tilting Dean's head to inspect the injury and pulling the hair slightly as he did so. He frowned when Dean wafted the hands away. "Why are you here Cas?" It came out as a harsher question than expected and he saw Castiel shrink back a little.

"I wasn't going to stay, I just,"

"Cas you can stay I don't mind, you've just caught me a bit off guard,"

"Oh. I've got something for you, well no but, I uh," Castiel said quickly. Dean stood for a moment waiting for him to continue and was met with nothing but the guy biting his bottom lip.

"What?" Dean asked. Without a response Cas grabbed his hand and he was tugged down into the darkness of the carpark. "Y'know as much as I like getting dragged into dark places I-," Cas slowed and Dean felt his stomach turn with emotion as his eyes fell on the sleek black finish of what for most of his life had been a second home.

"That's my car," He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

"Yes," The warmth of Castiel's hand and his thumb rubbing slowly up and down was the grounding he needed to bring himself back. He stepped forwards his hand slipping from Castiel's grip and moving to caress the finish as he circled the car. His eyes traced the paintwork in the dim light for any damage as his hands ran along the body in light caresses. She still felt like home. She always brought him back home.

"I hope you don't mind," Dean's brain seemed to click back on at the sound of Cas' voice; connecting the dots about this 'gift' and how and why Cas had given it to him. He looked up from the car and found Castiel staring back at him. He swallowed back his elation as a heavier weigh settled in the pit of his stomach.

"I can't pay you back for it right now. I swear I will but if you want me out of the apartment I-,"

"I don't want you out of the apartment. In truth, this is mostly Anna's doing. You don't owe either of us anything,"

"How?"

"To be honest, you don't want to know,"

"Okay," Dean said slowly stepping around the car and coming up in front of Castiel who hadn't dropped his gaze. "You still want me to stay?"

"Yes," Castiel said firmly.

"Good," Dean reached out to grasp Castiel's shirt and pull him in closer as he leant in himself but before they could make contact a yell cut through their moment.

"Winchester! I'm not paying you to stand there snogging like a high-schooler!" Dean jolted back and both men turned, looking to an upstairs window of the bar where Ellen could be seen lit up from behind.

"I'll be right in!" Dean shouted back

"I didn't meant to get you in trouble,"

"Hey no, she just likes reminding me she's in charge. Like a mum to me is Ellen,"

"So that's her looking out for you?"

"Pretty much. Are you sticking around?"

"No, I'm in need of food and sleep right now, and Lucky will no doubt need exercising before both,"

"Hey she loved it at the garage. She's only been on her own for three hours just about,"

"A long time for a puppy though," Cas reasoned and Dean conceded.

"Yeah. Are you out all day tomorrow too?"

"Anna is working a couple of hours longer than myself so I'll be out from five until around seven in the evening. Would you be able to check in on Lucky for me at all?"

"Course Cas,"

"I have two days off after that and my brother should be collecting Lucky then,"

"It'll be strange not to have her around,"

"Very,"

"Listen I've got to go or Ellen's going to be out here dragging me back by my ear,"

"I understand,"

"Wait. How are you getting home?"

"I can walk. It's not too far and I could do with the fresh air,"

"I'll see you later Cas,"

"Yes," Castiel leaned in quickly and landed a kiss on his lips. It was brief. Too brief and Dean caught a hand on his arm and pulled him back in. The hand making its way up to cup Castiel's chin as he felt Castiel's hands slot their way around his waist and skim under his shirt. The skim of his nails across his hips made him shiver.

He heard the heavy fire escape door bang open behind them and slowly pulled away, knowing what would be waiting for him when he turned around. Without a word Castiel stepped back, a small pleasant smile on his face, spun on his heel and headed down the sidewalk. When Dean had convinced himself that he wasn't going to turn back and follow him he shifted to look up towards Ellen. Her arms were crossed as she leant back against the door. An eyebrow raised just like her daughter Jo's.

"Are you in the habit of making smart decisions Winchester?" She asked. Dean guessed that the question was most likely rhetorical.

"Not particularly,"

"And he was?"

"Incredible." He could help but let a little bit of his awe for Cas seep into his speech. Ellen scoffed and threw a bar towel at him.

"Get back to work. And stop letting my daughter get harassed just for a free beer at the end of the night,"

"Oh please, she could floor any of them if she wanted to," He waved off the comment with a smirk as he stepped past her and inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> admittedly very little trouble from Lucky in this Chapter but a multitude of other fluff to compensate

At the pit of his stomach he still felt like an intruder when he stepped inside the darkness of Castiel’s apartment. It was close or gone two in the morning and the dull ache in his lower back pulsed from being on his feet all day. He toed off his shoes by the door and pushed them to one side with a foot as he shrugged off his jacket and hooked it on the rack by the dim light of his phone. Cas’ jacket was in ac rumpled heap on the floor possibly exactly where it had dropped from his shoulders. Dean sighed and hooked it up besides his own before shuffling through the darkness towards the sofa.  
The couch was beginning to assume his shape in the cushions so besides the dip in the middle of the seat it was relatively comfortable. A lot more so than a park bench or any attempt to stretch out in his car. His car which had been left in the Roadhouse’s lot since the area around Cas’ apartment was just as likely to get him towed again or at the very least a ticket and fine. Ellen didn’t mind, if anything she’d relish the chance of grilling him all over again when he went to pick it up.  
He’d spent most of the evening since Cas had left dodging questions from her under the guise of keeping busy. The bar hadn’t run as efficiently in months. Jo had just laughed at his obvious evasion from the inquisition. It had stuck with him though that in a break from the taunts and a moment of seriousness, Jo had clapped him on the shoulder and sincerely said how glad she was that he wasn’t going to be hung up on Bela anymore. Thing was, Dean hadn’t really given Bela a second thought. Which maybe meant this was when he was going to move on from over a decade’s worth of on again off again conflict and time bomb of a heated relationship.  
He’d fallen into something else with Cas. Something that felt more than a rebound. He’d not thought of Bela more than a couple of times since Cas had welcomed him into this apartment. Her looks, her status and the enticement of trouble and reward was nothing compared to how he wanted to be in Cas’ life. His foolish first words that Cas had laughed off, the poor jobs and prospects, the awkward hours and Cas wanted him to stay. It didn’t seem real that someone would see how much he’d screw up and decide, ‘yeah I want a piece of that,’; maybe Cas was a little screwed up too. Maybe Dean didn’t care the man was full of surprises from the invitation to stay, the kisses and the car. He could be important to Cas if he wanted to. He wanted to, so it was a matter of trying, with everything he had in his ability and hope like hell that Cas thought he was worth it.  
“You great sap Winchester,” He muttered to himself shaking the thoughts from his mind as he rolled over onto his side. A wet nose slid up and across his cheek. “Ugh!”  
“Dean,”  
“Yeah, Sorry if I woke you,”  
“She was scratching at the bedroom door. It was either you or Gabriel,”  
“Hey pup? Guess I woke you up at least. But Cas needs his sleep, he’s gotta save people’s lives,” He told her as he slipped a hand beneath her haunches so she could climb up onto the sofa with him. She sniffed around his t-shirt which likely smelt of old beer and motor oil, a couple of scents that were probably ingrained in his skin. He let her get settled as he craned his head back and looked into the darkness of the room. For all he could see Cas could be stood right next to him or have gone back to bed.  
“Hey Cas?” He hissed into the darkness. A dim light from a phone lit up above him. Dean squinted at its brightness none-the-less.  
“Yes?” He was lit up ghoulishly and wearing a thin ragged old t-shirt and pajama pants. Upside down Dean could just see up the shirt. He returned his gaze to Cas’ face.  
“Was just gonna say you could leave her out here with me. You might get a better sleep,”  
“I might,” Cas mused, “But I was going to ask you if you wanted to sleep on a proper bed tonight,” Dean just stared back in surprise, his eyebrows raised slightly. “Just sleep; anything else you’d have to work for,” He smirked and then the light was out on the phone and Dean heard several retreating footsteps head towards the bedroom. Dean fumbled to keep hold of Lucky save she get caught up underfoot and slowly navigated his was around the furniture until he could follow the wall to the bedroom doorframe.  
A bedside lamp was on that dean could just see through the gap in the door. He pushed it open a little further and dropped Lucky down to the floor and shoved her off towards her bedding in the corner. She seemed happy enough to do as instructed now she had everyone in one place.  
He didn’t catch where Cas was until he was standing up straight again and Cas was crowding him up towards the door.  
“Is this okay?” He whispered, “I don’t want sex tonight but-,”  
“It’s all okay,” At the words Cas surged forwards, the door behind him clicking closed as Cas pressed him into it heavily and the gasp Dean let out on impact with it was enveloped as Cas pressed their mouths together in a heated kiss. Dean could do little more than steady his hands on Cas’ waist as the other man cradled Dean’s head in his hands. Hands which eased down Dean’s neck, to his shoulders and then his chest where they pushed their two bodies apart. It took Dean a moment to open his eyes after the kiss was broken but when he did he was met with Cas’ intense stare and a smile that grew as Dean stared back. He was breathing far more steadily that Dean who was internally debating the choice to move forwards and recapture the moment when Cas interrupted his train of thought.  
“I just thought it best to finish what we started earlier,” and then he turned his back on Dean and stepped towards the bed. It were as if all of Dean’s brain and motor function short circuited as all at once he closed the distance between them; a hand on Cas’ waist to draw him back around. He barely registered what was happening as Cas caught his arm and twisting out of the grasp, he used Dean’s own momentum against him threw him backwards down upon the bed.  
Before the second bounce of the mattress Cas was atop him, pinning his arms down onto the pillows beside his head. There he paused waiting as if for Dean to make a counter move but Dean was too caught up in the crinkles around Cas’ eyes. Crinkles from a childish grin of victory in a game of rough and tumble. He dropped his head back into the pillows in defeat, never taking his eyes off Cas.  
“Fuck,” He breathed out, barely loud enough that he could heard the word himself but from the way the grin turned into a smirk Cas had heard it. He rolled his hips once over Dean’s where he had him pinned to the bed. Cas’ grip loosened and his hands trailed down Dean’s biceps, grazing under his armpits and down his sides. Dean could help but squirm as they ghosted over various sensitive spots, a reaction that caused them to be revisited before the touch travelled down Dean’s torso and then back up again. His fingers hovered over the spots that had elicited the greatest reaction. Dean’s hands were still up against the pillows in defeat despite the imminent threat.  
“Come on dude you’ve won, you’ve clearly won,” The fingers twitched and Dean flinched instinctively. An evil glint in Castiel’s eyes was getting brighter until a final, “Don’t you dare,” tipped Cas’ control over the edge and his fingers dug into Dean’s sides with little mercy, searching out the deepest point of reaction. Dean twisted and gasped and twisted but despite his struggles and best effort his couldn’t dislodge Cas until the attack had slowed and retreated. Dean took his moment and hooking a leg around Cas’ he rolled them both. Cas was laughing and smiling, and he reached up to wipe a stray tear from Dean’s cheek.  
“You’re a dick,” The words were without malice ad Cas continued to smile up at him, “And an asshole,”  
“Very probably,” He glanced up at the bedside clock, “and I have to be up in two hours,”  
“Well whose fault is that?” He asked leaning down to peck Cas on the lips before rolling over to the other side of the bed so he could reach to turn off the lamp. In the darkness he felt Cas reach for his hand, entwining their fingers and resting them both across Dean’s stomach as he curled in close, around Dean who was still partially on his side from reaching for the light.  
“Something we’ll finish later huh?” He asked quietly turning his head too look at the vague outline of Cas’ shape in the darkness and found himself resting his forehead against Cas’ hairline.  
“You think you could take me?” Cas mumbled.  
“Next time you won’t catch me off guard,”  
“Oh really?” He felt Cas huff a laugh against his shirt and he pinched the other man’s side.  
“Really,” He countered pressing in against Cas under the covers and relishing the closeness as he fell asleep. 

-

It seemed all too soon that dean was being woken by movement around him was pulling him back to consciousness. He blinked twice before the darkness formed into actual shapes. Cas was trying to pry his fingers loose from Dean’s which were clamped firmly around them. Dean loosed his grip and Cas took back his hand and glanced up at him; a small smile played at his lips at the sight of Dean’s bleary eyed look. He stroked a hand down Dean’s cheek, cupping his jaw and tilting his head up just slightly so as to gently kiss him. Dean hummed into it.  
“Go back to sleep, I’ll see you later,”  
“I can’t watch you get dressed,”  
“Okay,” Dean couldn’t help but be a little surprised as Cas pulled away from him and pushed himself up off the bed.  
“No modesty huh?”  
“Where’s the fun in that?” He glanced back over his shoulder Dean. He winked as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. He threw it towards a basket in the corner. He stretched out his arms above his head and rolled his shoulders and the muscles rippled down his back. He then ran his thumbs along the line of his pants and pulled them down over his hip bones where they then dropped to the floor and he casually stepped out of them, flicking them in the same direction as the top.  
“I later still a thing that’s happening?” Dean asked as Cas lifted out various items of clothing from the drawers.  
“Anna will be here in half an hour,”  
“A lot can happen in half an hour,”  
“Like a shower, breakfast and you getting more than two hours sleep before you’re back at work,”  
“I’ve functioned on less,” Cas raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, “I’ll just get comfortable here then shall I?” Dean groaned and stretched out across the whole bed.  
“You already look pretty comfortable,”  
“Feels like something’s missing,” He mused rolling his head on the pillow to follow Cas’ movement from one side to the other.  
“Really?” I think I can fix that,” Cas lifted Lucky from her bed, ignoring her light growl at having her sleep interrupted. He settled her in the crook of Dean’s side. She huffed and buried her head in the wrinkled folds of his shirt.  
“Not what I had in mind,” Dean fussed the golden curls of her forehead and glanced up at Cas. Still stood in his underwear and clutching a bundle of clothes.  
“I’ll see you tonight,” He said, a warm gaze falling on them.  
“I might be late,”  
“It’s not like I’m used to keeping normal hours anyway,” He shrugged and turned to leave the room, “I’ll see you later,” he said as he stepped out of view and down to the bathroom.  
“Hey Cas?” Dean called to him when an idea struck him seconds later, “Which days did you say you had off?”  
“Next couple,” Dean heard the water switch on in the bathroom next door and raised his voice further.  
“Can I take you on a date?” Over the noise of the shower he didn’t catch Cas’ answer so he shouted again, not particularly caring if it was far too early in the morning to be shouting from one room to the next, “Was that a yes?”  
“Yes!” Cas yelled back and then the slam of the bathroom door told him he was being far too much of a distraction to Cas’ morning routine. Dean smiled to himself and dropped his head back down onto the pillows and fell asleep gently fussing the pup’s ears and thinking up plans to impress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has some concerns. Lucky causes some trouble. Brotherly bonding.

It was Lucky’s mithering that woke him a couple of hours later. He rolled over, his sleep addled self was half expecting to come face to face with Cas but the man was long gone to work by now. He pushed himself up to sit against the pillow so he could see the pup over by the door sniffing and scratching at the gap along the bottom.  
“Bout time you need to pee is it?” He asked, heaving himself from the bed and Lucky greeted him with a wagging tail and attentive gaze. He grabbed a t-shirt of Cas’ from a drawer hoping he wouldn’t mind. Lucky rushed about his feet as he stepped out into the hallway, and grabbed his jacket and her lead. He checked his pockets for keys and his other essentials as she scratched at the door.   
“Hey, notice how I haven’t gone yet pup. Some of us learn bladder control,” Lucky looked up imploring him to move his ass faster and open the door. As he leant down to clip on her lead she nipped as his fingers.  
“Little monster,” He muttered, opening the door and promptly being yanked down towards the stairs. The second she could reach the patch of grass just outside the building her urgency relented to the higher priorities of sniffing and circling to find the perfect spot before relieving herself with sigh.   
“I know the feeling,” He muttered to her as she scuffed up the turf behind her and then looked towards the path that would lead them to the park.   
“You’re not going off the lead again. Thirty minutes, then we’re back here and heading to Bobby’s,” She didn’t care for his conditions, just wagged happily when he started walking in her desired direction.   
It was early but that didn’t stop the place being crowded with joggers and dog walkers. The early morning Tai chi or meditation yoga something class caught Lucky’s eye every time they rang a get metal gong and called out to the group to focus their minds. It was certainly getting Lucky to focus. On anything but behaving. Dean circled around the park to where it was slightly quieter; more dogs just walking neatly to heal with their owners. Dean tugged her back into step with a sharp command each time she pulled towards anyone. 

-

“Why is it I have to hear anything new in your life through Jo, Ellen or Bobby?” His eyes fixed on a point up ahead as he let the lead go loose as Lucky jumped about at the opportunity to greet someone. He knew Sam wouldn’t mind.   
“Because they’re busybodies,” He replied without turning to his brother who quickly fell in step with him.  
“Don’t say that to their faces,” Sam warned teasingly. They’d grown up with Jo, Ellen and Bobby as pretty much omniscient family.  
“Oh I know,” He glanced down to Lucky who had managed within seconds to wrap herself round behind Sam’s legs to get to his brother’s dog Thor; a German Shepard at least three times her size . Sam took the lead from him for a moment and before he had the chance to object both dogs were leaping off ahead of them in playful turmoil.  
“So what’ve you heard? Can we skip over your concerns about recklessness and stupidity?” Sam scowled at him.  
“I don’t think you’re stupid. Reckless is a given.” Dean waved off the comments, “So you’re over with Bela and have immediately gone some new boyfriend and you’re looking after his dog,” He nodded to Lucky just ahead of them.  
“Wow, when you said all three of them I didn’t realise they’d conferenced called. And you like Lucky. Besides it’s his brother’s dog,”  
“Are you going to end up hurting yourself him or anyone else?”  
“I’m not that destructive,”  
“I’ve seen dozens of your break ups Dean. Probably half are break ups just with Bela,” Sam grabbed his arms momentarily to get him to be serious for a minute and he resisted the urge to shove it away. Sam dropped his grip when Dean looked up at him. “I’m trying to look out for you,” He implored.  
“Alright little miss feelings. Me and Bela are over, for good. It’s about time yeah? You can say you’re right,” He paused and took a breath, “And Cas is pretty much her exact opposite. It’s intense, but hey I don’t do things by halves,”  
“Just don’t do anything stupid,”  
“I thought we were skipping over the ‘you’re an idiot part,” He mock protested.  
“Jess is worried too, says you’re welcome to stay with us until you can get back on your feet,”  
“Your girlfriend is an angel. Please tell me you’re proposing before you both go grey,” He saw out of the corner of his eye the way his brother’s shoulders slumped ever so slightly, and then how he bit the corner of his lip and his gaze followed the edge of the path.  
“You are aren’t you?” He poked Sam in the side. The fact that Sam didn’t immediately shove him back was enough to tell the guy was feeling insecure.  
“Was going to ask her parents when we go see them this weekend,” He had his head ducked and Dean barely caught the admission. He couldn’t help but smile wide  
“As if she’ll say anything but yes,” Sam looked up, hopeful. “So you’ll be Samantha Moore now right?” Cause she clearly wears the trousers,” Sam shoved him back hard. “Bitch,”  
“Jerk,” His grin dropped after a moment, “You really think she’ll say yes?”  
“Of course. Besides, at some point one of us has got to get Jo in a pink frilly bridesmaid dress,” Sam laughed, “Full package, pink dress, ribbons in her hair, flowers,” He listed off the accessories Jo had always claimed to hate as a kid.   
“Why she doesn’t stab you more often I don’t know,”  
“Three scars is enough, don’t you think?” Dean shrugged. One on his hip and one on either side of his shoulder. Jo was a menace as a kid. They all had been. Sammy had gotten away with a clean record, although that was partly due to some very skilled hacking and a dozen or so bribes.  
“Not with what comes out of your mouth,”  
“Talented tongue,” He smirked   
“Is that what this Cas keeps telling you?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know,” He winked at his brother and then leant down to catch Lucky as she pelted past and refastened her lead. He could feel Sam’s eyes rolling behind him.  
“Hey would you like to grab breakfast at that café round the corner?” Sam asked as he straightened back up.  
“Love to Sammy, but I promised Bobby I’d be there for nine sharp. Man’s got his business to run,” Sam already had his phone out and was dialling. Less than I minute later he was hanging up.  
“Now it’s ten,”  
“Some of us need to earn a living y’know,” He added but Sam wasn’t going to give over and Dean was already half convinced anyway.  
“I’ll pay for breakfast,” Sam shrugged clipping his own lead on the great German Shepard, though he’d never need it.  
“Fine, your health food Café it is. Since when did my brother turn into such a bully?” He sighed.  
“Since you need someone to bully you into eating a healthy breakfast once in a while,” Sam grinned and turned towards the café, Dean following close on his tail. 

-

Dean tied lucky up to the table outside the café while Sam went on in and ordered. Thor obediently lay down, and curled beneath the legs of the chair. The great dog shut his eyes as if there was nothing it would rather be doing. Sam must have run it ragged. Lucky was anything but similarly docile; no sooner had Dean taken his hands off her she’d dived round all the furniture’s legs and then towards any passing stranger she deemed interesting. By the time Sam returned she’d realised she wasn’t getting any leeway and turned her attention to chewing Thor’s paw. The dog endured the torture. Sam had two coffees in his hands, one of which he pushed over to Dean as he sat down along with the promise that he had ordered a fried breakfast that was on its way to clog up Dean’s arteries.  
“So tell me about Cas,” He started as Dean was just putting down his cup. As if one gulp of coffee would wake him up enough to answer Sam’s interrogation.  
“Not much to tell,” He shrugged.  
“At least tell me how you met the guy,” Sam prompted.  
“Lucky here fell out of a fourth floor window. I caught her, got this where I hit the ground, “ He tapped the now scabbed patch of his skull where it was mostly obscured by hair, “ I’m fine by the way,” He added when he saw Sam wince, “Cas fixed me up,”  
“And what? True loves head injury compelled you to have sex and move in with him,”  
“No! We saw each other in that damned park a couple of days later. Bela and I had just split up and he didn’t want me to spend a night on a park bench,” Sam raised an eyebrow, “I was pretty drunk,”  
“I thought you usually slept it off in the car,”  
“Bela got it towed,”  
“What? Dean you could have juts said. I can lend you the money for the car. Jeez, you don’t even need to ask,”  
“Chill, I know I don’t need to ask, because I don’t need the money. Cas got it out for me. No charge, no fine, no scratches,”  
“How much are you getting indebted to this guy?”  
“I’m not. He doesn’t expect anything in return,”  
“What are you paying him in, sex?”  
“Not that it’s any of your damn business but we haven’t had sex yet,” Sam looked surprised but didn’t say anything. As if by sheer force of will their food arrived then. Dean used it as an excuse to focus on something other than his brother’s judgement at any more telling statements he was likely to spill. Lucky’s interest piqued but she relented to sitting bolt upright under the table one paw one his thigh, her claws digging into his leg. He slipped her a couple of pieces of bacon for her semi-good behaviour.  
“So what’s the deal with looking after his dog? You hate dogs,”  
“I don’t hate dogs,”  
“For years you told me you hated dogs,”  
“Yeah, because you couldn’t stop whining about wanting one. You also remember the arguments it caused between you and dad, about how I was always the one in the middle,”  
“Sorry,”  
“Nah, you were a kid. White picket fence has always been your kind of dream life,” He kicked his brother’s foot under the table, “Got everything you ever wanted now,”  
“Will do when you’re happy too,” His brother really was a sap. Dean didn’t know how Jess put up with him since she was pretty straight forward.   
“I am happy. A roof, my car, people looking out for me. Doesn’t get much better than that,”  
“Throwing yourself into another potentially destructive relationship,”  
“Isn’t every relationship? I’m getting there,” He shrugged, “Cas seems different,”  
“If it lasts past two weeks I want to meet him,” The disbelief was evident in Sam’s blank expression  
“Sure, book a day. You want to screen test him? Interrogate him?”  
“In case you haven’t noticed I care about you. If I could trust that this guy does too then fine, but I can’t and you don’t make good decisions for yourself,” Dean winced at the familiar words.  
“Ellen said that,” and no doubt everyone else would be thinking it.  
“I’m not trying to- Look you deserve a lot better y’know,”   
“I know I’ve made a lot of shitty mistakes. Hell, you have more faith in me than I do. But at some points I get to be happy for five minutes at a time, and right now it’s with him, and this dog, and working my ass off…so maybe things can start changing,”  
“Yeah okay,”  
“Nothing else to add?”  
“For now,” Sam shrugged with a half-smile at his brother’s outburst. It was an outburst. Sam knew just what to push so he’d get the full picture and now he thought he had it.  
“Thank fuck,” He said, probably louder than really necessary as he leant back and sank further into the seat. A woman on the next table tutted and he turned to glance over his shoulder at her. He rolled his eyes at her derisory look. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shot of gold under her table and in the woman’s bag. He turned fully and the woman’s gaze settled on his and then followed his down and shrieked at the sight of Lucky’s furry head in her bag. Dean shot out of his chair scooped up Lucky as he apologised profusely. She squirmed in his grip but he held her tightly in his lap. He ignored the woman’s verbal disgust and refocused on Sam who appeared to be struggling to hold back laughter.   
“So tell me how this practice placement thing is going?” Dean asked. Sam was more than happy to change the topic of conversation after that and only once mentioned Cas as they were saying goodbye. From where Dean was standing it sounded like Sam wanted to be hopeful for him too.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was nervous as hell. He’d phoned Jo until she’d laughed a little too much, at which point he’d called Benny three times for advice, including once for lending him a half decent shirt which he’d picked up on his way home. Since getting home he’d paced, driving poor Lucky mad until Cas returned an hour or so later. Dean could empathise with the anticipation Lucky must feel at the moment the door opens and a person like Cas walks into sight. Dean had sat himself on the sofa, hands under his thighs as he gave Lucky time to greet him. He watched as Cas scooped her up and crossed to behind Dean. Cas ran a hand across Dean’s shoulders as Dean leant his head back craning into the touch.  
“I’ve been on my feet all day do you mind if I have a cat nap before our date?” He asked, dipping to whisper the words into Dean’s ear.  
“Well I wouldn’t want you to fall asleep while I’m trying to seduce you now, would I?”  
“You’re welcome to join me,”  
Dean had been working himself that day so getting the chance to take the weight off his feet for a couple of hours would be great, had it been any other day. Cas drifted off almost immediately after setting an alarm on his phone and after ten minutes of staring blankly at the ceiling Dean could feel himself struggling to lie still and relax.  
He had it all planned out. Benny had reserved him a table, nothing too fancy, casual but not sloppy. He’d checked that Cas wasn’t allergic to anything. Lucky was going to be okay by herself for a little while. Cas had said she’d be going home tomorrow too. Dean had really gotten attached to the crazy hairball. When he really knew he was getting too caught up in his own thoughts all over again his eyes drifted around the room and fell on Cas’ bookshelf. One shelf was just filled with medical texts Cas must have used through college and med school but if they were big boring and tedious could at the very least knock himself over the head with one.  
Dean glanced down to Cas who had curled himself into the pillow, his forehead just resting against Dean’s shoulder. He wanted to stay but watching someone sleep was decidedly creepy and there was no way he could just lie there in this state of mind. His slipped from the bed smiling as Cas snuffled into the warm space he left behind.  
Dean pulled out one of the ‘concise medical’ texts, which seemed anything but, and started to leaf through its pages in the next room. It was actually pretty interesting once he found a couple of things he knew and then built on his knowledge around that. One hand leafing through the book and one hand grabbing a tennis ball and skimming it across the living room as Lucky dashed after it. 

“I never thought I’d see anyone reading that for fun,” Dean smiled to himself having not heard Cas come out from the bed room.  
“Just don’t quiz me on any of it,” He said as he closed the book and pushed it a little further away from him on the coffee table.  
“I’ll admit I’ve never used medical terminology pop quizzes as first date material,”  
“Who knows, we might get low on small talk, stop me before I start talking about-,” The moment he glanced up as Castiel was the moment he brain stopped functioning. His eyes darting from the hastily styled hair, the light grey top and navy jacket, further down to where the dark jeans clung to him everywhere he now wanted to reach out and touch.  
“It doesn’t look like I need to,” He pulled his thoughts away and back up to where Cas was staring back at him. He pulled his thought back for convention’s sake.  
“You look…” He couldn’t find his words.  
“Fuckable?”  
“Don’t hold that against me man, I just,” He ducked his head and his hand clasped and rubbed the back of his neck. Embarrassed like a teenager.  
“Maybe that’s what I was trying for,” His words were quiet and Dean almost believed he was they were as nervous as each other. It had been easy until this.  
“You weren’t there when I woke up. Had to make it look like you were missing out,”  
“Sorry.” Dean tried his best to look apologetic but he could hardly take his eyes of the beautiful man in front of him, “I just got restless and I didn’t want to wake you up or anything,” he admitted.  
“You can make it up to me,”  
“You want to get going?” He asked stepping forwards and without being able to help himself reached out a hand under Cas’ jacket to trace Cas’ waist through the tight shirt.  
A multitude of frantic knocks interrupted them and the pair caught each other’s eye and Dean’s thumb continued to hover up and down over the fabric.  
“We’ll get this right in a minute,”  
“It’s not right? I’m lost for words and you look fucking incredible,” The knocking continued. And Lucky was now up on her feet and racing towards it. Cas caught her mid-sprint and dropped her just inside the kitchen door, shutting it before she could make her escape.  
“Hold that thought,” Cas’ serious look coupled with a finger pressed to Dean’s lips as he swept past was doing nothing to help Dean keep it in his pants for potential several hours of date. It felt as if he’d barely had time to blink and Cas had disappeared from view and Dean couldn’t help but follow him out.  
He hovered in the doorway as Cas undid the latch. The door swung open and Dean saw Castiel’s brow raise in surprise.  
“Cassie!” Cas glanced over at Dean and there was a faint fear growing in his eyes. “Hey bro, wow you going somewhere? Couldn’t wait any longer I had to come get my little lady,” A guy a good few inches shorter than Cas pushed straight by him but it wasn’t until the guy caught on to Dean’s presence and looked up at him that the guy paused.  
“The hell are you doing here?”  
“Could ask the same thing,” Dean raised his chin as he spoke.  
“You two know each other?” Cas’ confused gaze flicked from one to the other.  
“Kind of, He propositioned my brother for a threesome a few months ago,” Dean shrugged  
“Technically his girlfriend suggested the threesome,”  
“Technically you got neither and I ended up throwing your drunk ass in a taxi home,”  
“You were very nice about it,” The man condescendingly patted Dean on the shoulder.  
Castiel shared a withering look with Dean over his brother’s head but Dean shrugged it off.  
“You wanted your dog back right? She’s in the kitchen probably chewing up the table legs,” Dean said with a forced smile and narrowed eyes. The man grinned.  
“Ah, that’s my little Loki,”  
“Wait, Loki?” Cas interrupted as Dean was shouldered out of the way by the guest, Cas following on his heels.  
“Yeah, Norse Mythology, God of mischief, Loki. It fits her don’t you think?”  
“You said her name was Lucky,” Dean knocked Cas with his shoulder and received a mock withering stare.  
“He told me her name was Lucky. Gabriel! It says it on her name tag,”  
“Pretty sure it doesn’t bro,” Gabriel was ducking out of the kitchen the squirming pup in his arms.  
“Uh dude,” Dean pointed a finger at Cas’ brother, “The dog’s peeing on you,” Gabriel swore and Dean turned back to Cas, “He’s right the name does fit her,” Cas dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder and groaned. Dean raised an arm around him rubbing a light circle on his back and whispering a quiet “Just wait til you meet my brother,” to him. Cas raised his head, his brow too then took a deep steady breath  
“And who are you?”  
“None of your business. Gabriel can you please just take your dog and leave?” Cas turned to stand between them  
“I think I need to play up the big brother routine. You hurt him you’ll suffer for it right?”  
“I’m quaking in my boots, you look terrifying whilst covered in dog piss,”  
“You’d better watch your back, my brother doesn’t date assholes,”  
“Gabriel, if you know anything about my dating history I’ve dated an unfortunate amount of assholes,”  
“But you don’t deserve assholes and he-,” Gabriel shoved a finger into the middle of Dean’s chest. “Couldn’t fall closer to the stereotype,”  
“Thank you Gabriel!”  
“Takes one to know one,” Dean muttered as Cas shoved his brother towards the bathroom telling him to clean up and stop acting like a child. Dean could help but feel the words hit close to home though.  
“You’d better be holding that thought Winchester,” Cas murmured as he slid his arms around Dean’s waist and hooked his chin over Dean’s shoulder.  
“He has a point y’know. You don’t deserve my baggage,” Even as he spoke he was leaning back into Cas’ body.  
“That doesn’t sound like the thought I asked you to keep,” His arms loosened and he twisted around to face Dean. “I’ll decide who I date,”  
“I’ll fuck up,” Cas backed up, his smile fell to a more serious stare, “I won’t mean to but I will fuck up,”  
“Dean look me up and down,” Dean obliged relishing in the want that radiated from his gut, “You like what you see,” Dean nodded, holding Cas’ gaze.  
“I really like you Cas,” He admitted, “You’re fucking incredible,” and watched as a smirk pulled at the corner of Cas’ mouth.  
“Let’s have that date first and take it from there,”  
“ ‘M still going to seduce the socks of you man,” Dean said, stepping up to Cas as his nerve returned  
“And other things too I hope,”  
“I can work up to other things right?” Dean reached out not quite touching Cas until the other man stepped into reach, Dean’s hands sliding around his waist.  
“I dare you to,” Cas purred in his ear.  
“You’re on man,”  
“Gabriel lock up on your way out!” He yelled to his brother, grabbing Dean’s arm and strong-armed him out of the door before he could stall or object any further.

“Hey man no messing with the radio,” He waved Cas’ hands away from the dials, until Cas sank back into his seat with a huff, “I don’t know how bad your taste is yet,”  
“It’s a little early to be making assumptions then isn’t it?”  
“I can’t imagine what god-awful crap Anna has on in her car but you’re not infecting my baby with it,”  
“What have you planned for this evening?”  
“’S a surprise. Don’t be expecting too much though. No doves or floating lanterns y’know,”  
“Shame, Do I at least get to hold your hand?”  
“Yeah man,” He glanced over, “I-,” Cas slipped his hand into Dean’s and Dean had to duck his head to hide the smile.  
“What time do you have to work tomorrow?” He asked, ignoring Dean’s embarrassment.  
“Oh I’ve got a shift at the hardware store, Rufus wants me there for nine, Bobby’s garage at half five and then at the roadhouse again from about eight onwards,”  
“So I’ve got to make the most of my time with you then,”  
“Figured you’d be glad of the break from me,” He felt Cas’ hand tighten on his own the moment his words had left his mouth. He bit his lip, guilty that his nerves was bringing out his self deprecation and that Cas was seeing him like this.  
“I’ll be bored without Lucky under my feet,” He glanced across at Cas again,  
“I’ll keep my phone on me,” He suggested  
“You might regret that,”  
“Only if my boss catches me,” He grinned at Cas before returning his eyes to the road.

As Dean pulled the car up he glanced up at Cas unsure whether he’d made the right call of burgers over something posh and upmarket but when his eyes fell on Castiel he was leaning forwards eyes bright and happy.  
“I like this place,” Cas said smiling as Dean stepped around the car to his side and interlocked their hands once more and led him inside, “You needn’t hold on quite so tightly Dean. I’m not planning on leaving,”  
“Sorry, nervous,” He muttered back  
“Hey Dean, and Cas right? Hi I’m Benny,”  
“Nice to meet you,” Cas nodded once, glancing to Dean who was staring down at their joined hands  
“I got your table right over here,”  
“Thank you,”  
“Yeah cheers mate,”  
“I’ll send one of the girls over to take your order in a minute ‘kay,” Dean nodded letting Cas slide into the booth first, “And breathe brother, you both want to be here,” Benny clapped him in the shoulder and Dean nodded a thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean had fumbled the menu, nearly knocked his drink clear out of the waitress’ hand and spent the first five minutes attempting to start conversations at the same moment as Castiel tried to speak until the only word he could utter was a curse as he ran a hand down his friend. 

 

“I swear I’m not usually this much of a klutz,” Cas had sighed and pushed him back to put some space between then and Dean had immediately panicked thinking Cas were about to end their night right there and then. He held his hand steadily on Dean’s chest.

“First calm down, then focus on the seducing my socks off as you put it earlier,” Cas had suggested, cocking his head to one side an focussing an intense stare straight on Dean. Dean met his gaze breathing slowly and trying to ignore the echoing words of ‘fuck up’ his mind kept supplying him with. He leant forwards pressing a brief but firm kiss to Cas’ lips and felt Cas’ hand tighten in the fabric of his shirt. He leant back pressing his foot to Cas’, the toe of his shoe trailing up his Achilles heel.

“Like this?” His fingers too trailed their way up the Cas’ side lightly. 

“Well you’re not a lost cause yet,” Cas had replied, a little breathless. They shared a smile and slowly Dean fell back into an easy conversation. Lucky was a neutral ground for both of them and their shared affection for her sparked anecdotes and soft words as they made their way through their first drinks.

“For all I know Gabriel might be taking Lucky back across the country. He never stays anywhere for too long. He likes to tell people he’s on the run from an insurance company he used to work for,”

“He doesn’t look like the insurance salesman type,”

“He settled accounts. Decided what people deserved, and was especially blunt in most cases if he disliked the client,”

“You know nothing you’re saying makes him sound less of a douche than the first impression I got,” He shrugged.

“He has a good heart, he doesn’t always use it in the best way but he gets committed to a cause to the point of obsession,”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,”

 

After heading to the toilet Dean returned to see Cas staring up to the sky of stars out the window. When he noticed Dean watching him he ducked his head quickly and, “Sorry, I always find it so entrancing when it’s a clear sky and you can see so many stars up there,”

“Hey man, I don’t mind,” He slid back into the booth beside Cas when an idea struck him, “Would you be opposed to a change of plans?” Dean asked cautiously and areceived a raised eyebrow in reply.

“I’ve got an idea,”

“Are you going to share it?”

“Trust me?” He asked hopefully. Cas squinted but nodded and he ducked back out of the booth. “Hey Benny can I ask you another favour?” He darted over to the counter and proceeded to plead with Benny and before returning to the table with a grin.

“Come on,” He grabbed Cas’ hand.

“Where are we going?” He asked as Dean pulled him up from the seat, “Somewhere I think you’ll like,” He grabbed their bagged order from Benny as he passed Dean pushed Cas towards his side of the car.

“Not so nervous now then,” Cas huffed as he shut the door behind him and Dean started the car.

“I’m working through it,” He glanced over to Cas with a smile, “Can’t imagine what you see in me but I’m damn glad you like it so far,”

“Depends on where you’re taking me,” Cas said lightly and Dean paused and caught his attention.

“Say the word, I’ll take you home,” Dean insisted

“I’m far too curious for that,” Cas smirked and Dean felt his own smile grow.

“Good to know,” Dean nodded and bit his bottom lip to keep from grinning like a maniac.

“Give me a clue,” Cas asked after a moment.

“Its less than five minutes away,”

“Then I can guess for five minutes,”

“If you really want to know I’ll tell you but could ya trust that I had an idea you might really like and I’m running with it,”

“Very well,” Cas sank into the seat scowling but keeping his eyes on what little road he could see in the darkness. Dean turned off down a track after a couple more minutes and then brought the car to a stop. 

 

 

“You might want to get out Cas,”

“But where are we?” Dean didn’t reply but circled the car to pull the something from the boot of the car. Cas half thought about calling Anna, for all he knew Dean was getting an axe out of the boot and was going to leave him out here in pieces. Dean circled back to the front of the car, and threw out a blanket across the hood of the car. He glanced up and beckoned Cas out of the car waving the bag he’d grabbed from Benny. 

“I’ll eat your burger for you if you don’t get out,” Cas scowled again but pushed open the door and stared across the car at him.

“Why are we out in the middle of nowhere?” Dean didn’t reply, merely smiled and pointed up. Cas looked up to the sky and found himself looking at a cosmos more filled than he could remember, stretching out on all sides as the hill they were parked on dropped away.

“This is okay, right? Is the not speaking a good not speaking?” Cas tore his eyes away from the stars above him to see Dean stood a couple of steps in front of him having circled the car. He still couldn’t find the words but to close the gap and he pulled Dean to him; cupping his face in his hands and expressing every ounce of gratitude and awe he felt in the universe to this man stood in front of him.

“Good, definitely good,” Dean repeated his smile growing as Cas felt his own expression mirror.

“And you wonder why I like you,” Cas shook his head slightly. Dean was still acting cautiously, nerves showing through his softer touch and watchful eyes.

“In my defence I didn’t know this was a sure fire win,” Cas leant in and kissed him again. “Come on, sit your ass on the car before the burgers go cold,” Dean shoved him lightly back towards the car.

“Bossy,” Cas muttered and with a lingering look to Dean he pushed himself up to sit on the hood of the car. Dean watched him for a moment before joining him and leaning back against the windscreen.

 

 

 

Cas was clearly flagging by the time the returned home, his head rested heavily on Dean’s shoulder as the reached his apartment and only with a nudge and prompt from Dean did he reach into his pockets to pull out his keys.

 

“Who knew stargazing could be so exhausting huh,” Dean smiled as he pulled Cas’ jacket from him and hooked it next to the door and they both toed off their shoes. It was odd not to have Lucky tangling her way between their feet but that was soon forgotten as Cas grabbed Dean’s wrist and pulled him towards the bedroom. And then froze in the doorway.

“Second thoughts Cas?”Dean asked as he crowded in behind Cas, his hands lingering on his waist.

“You get the dog,” Cas said firmly as he slipped out of Dean’s reach.

“What?” Dean stepped up to see inside to see Gabriel sprawled right across the bed, Lucky lying at his feet. She stirred and looked up as they came in, her tail lazily wagging as she pushed herself to her feet. Once Dean stepped close enough she leapt her front paws to his chest and nuzzled closer“Hey pup, I know we were out late but that’s no excuse to hijack the bed,” He looped a hand under her and held her close, her eyes struggling to stay open. Cas on the other hand was violently shaking his brother who appeared dead to the world.

“Gabriel wake up,” Cas said firmly. His brother merely groaned, snorted and then snored long and loud. Cas sighed and shook his head “Gabriel the kitchen’s on fire,” The previously comatose man shot bolt upright flailing.

“What? The food? What!” 

“Get out of my bed,” Cas said as he pointed to the door.

“Hey we’re all brothers here, I can share,” Gabriel waved him off dismissively and curled back into the pillow.

“Dean is not,” Gabriel looked up squinting, only just realising there was someone else in the room.

“Sleep on the couch douchebag, Cassie doesn’t put out on the first date,” Gabriel sneered though it lacked any intimidation as he shut his eyes and shuffled under the bedcovers

“Gabriel. He is staying and you are not. Get. out.”

“Make me,” Gabriel muttered back obstinately. Cas didn’t miss a beat in grabbing Gabriel under his shoulders and thighs and lifting him clear out of the bed. Dean followed as Cas stormed out of the room just in time to see Cas drop his brother on the couch and turn on his heel back to the bedroom. 

“Give me the dog Dean,” Cas demanded and Dean surrendered the sleepy pup in his arms without argument. Cas pushed her into the objecting arms of her owner.

“If you’re still here in the morning you’re making breakfast,”

“We need words bro,” Gabriel moaned and Cas stepped away with one final glare back to his brother.

“Let me know three weeks from never,” Cas said flippantly, throwing the bird over his shoulder at his brother as he circled back around the sofa.

 

“Remind me never to piss you off,” Dean muttered as Cas slid past him. He turned and followed Cas back into the bedroom. He pressed the door shut as he leant into it.

“That wasn’t pissed off. I’d have dropped him in the corridor or out of the window if he’d pissed me off,” Cas replied deadpan but Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. He slid his arms around Cas’ waist and dropped several kisses to his neck.

“You need sleep Cas, you were dropping off in the car,” Dean muttered as Cas’ own hands caressed down his lower back and slipped beneath his waistband.

“I’ll get my five hours,” Cas twisted Dean’s shirt in his hands and yanked it up over Dean’s head.

“Yes, of sleep. And your brother’s in the next room. As much as I love being an asshole I get the feeling he’d walk in regardless,”

“Dean, lie down,”

“Now who’s bossy,” He countered as he slid under the covers obligingly.

“The boss,” Cas said with a smirk

“Yeah? What if I needed a piss before bed,” He asked as Cas looped and hand over his waist and curled in around him.

“Shut up,” 

“Yes-,” Cas jolted up and plastered a hand over Dean’s mouth and glared at him, 

“I really enjoyed tonight, don’t ruin it now,” Dean hummed against the silencing hand, “Have you set an alarm?” Dean shook his head. 

Reaching up behind him Cas grabbed his phone, set a quick alarm, and slid back down under the covers. The faint sickly sweet smell of Gabriel lingered on the sheets and Cas wondered how many sweet wrappers he’d find when he stepped out of bed in the daylight the next day.

“Hey Cas,”

“Yes?” He grumbled in reply.

“I really like you y’know,”

“Well I was hoping so,”


End file.
